Mating Call
by nicmajebo
Summary: She was his, his mate, his wife, his to love, his to taste and his to kill. Not only was she Angel's mate, but Angelus' as well. It just so happens that the demon is more possessive than the soul.


**This is just a little one shot idea I had rattling around in my head. Yes, I am aware that I portray Angelus as OOC. I know this is pretty inaccurate with characters, but I just had to do it.**

* * *

LA

Angel had known there was something brewing with his mate for a couple days. He always knew. The mark tethered them, even if she didn't know it. He knew when she was safe and when she wasn't. He found it nearly impossible to resist her involuntary call when she was in danger. Add to this Angelus screaming in his head to protect their mate and Angel had to wage an inner war. The demon may not admit it, but he loved the little blonde slayer.

He was normally irritating, always yapping at Angel trying to make his existence even more tiresome, but whenever they felt pulled to Buffy he was nearly unbearable. It often made it impossible for Angel to focus. Angelus was screaming in his head and every fibre of his body was dragging him to her. Luckily, if they felt her need when fighting the demon had a great enough self-preservation instinct to wait until after they were done, before berating Angel.

* * *

Sunnydale

The first time she'd seen Dracula, Buffy thought it was all impossible. She was terrified of his reputation, even more so of the fact that he seemed to have extra powers. She'd never seen anything like it. She felt the need to run to LA and to Angel. The blonde always felt this way when she was terrified. She hated the fact that the teenage girl in her still wanted her big protector. She was grown up now and she shouldn't, no wouldn't, need him every time she was scared. Little did she knew that it was her mark calling her to her mate.

* * *

Later that night - Sunnydale

The moment Buffy awoke she knew she wasn't alone. Her slayer senses were screaming at her. Maybe they'd even woken her up. The fog rolling in pointed towards something wiggy. She sat up with a gasp. Looking around frantically she heard an unmistakable voice say, "You are magnificent," from the foot of her bed.

Her initial shock wore off. She had expected to see him soon. Maybe not this soon and maybe not in her bedroom, but she'd learned a long time ago to roll with the punches. "I bet you say that before you bite all the girls." She quipped almost instantly.

"No, you are different. Kindred." The way he spoke was almost melodic; enticing.

That was not the answer she was expecting. At all. She spoke with surprise in her voice. "Kindred? Hardly, I-"

He interrupted her "Pull your hair back."

She didn't understand why she did it, but she did. She complied. Her surprise was written plain as day all over her face.

He watched, admiring her. It was a mix between the way a husband would look on his wedding day and a starving man seeing food again.

"This isn't how I…. usually fight." She felt bare in front of him, and oddly self-conscious? Her eyes averted towards the window. Buffy slowly regained some of her normal fire when not met with his dark penetrating gaze. "You think you can just waft in here with your music video winding your hypo-eyes…" She suddenly lost her train of thought looking back at him.

"I have searched the world over for you." His voice was almost seductive as he sat on the bed next to her. "For a creature who's darkness rivals my own." Dracula may have meant it as a compliment but she did not like the way he said that. She was not dark. She was pure and good. He put his hand on her chin and moved her head to the side. Angel's mark was visible and he admired it. The count gently traced it with his fingers "You've been tasted," he smiled and trailed his finger over her cheek.

"He was…" Buffy tried to explain when Dracula interrupted her.

"Unworthy." The response saddened Buffy. "He let you go." He met the look of utter heartbreak in her eyes. "But the embrace… his bite… you remember." The dark man before her spoke about it like it were a kiss. Which truly, if she's being honest with herself, it was just as pleasurable as a kiss.

"No," the slayer croaked softly, unable to think about it.

His hand caressed her cheek. "Do not fight." He put his hand behind her neck. His eyes were locked on her, filled with lust. A lust for what, she was unsure. "I can feel your hunger." He leant in, seconds passed before she felt his fangs on her neck. Buffy knew she should pull away, but when they slide into her throat, right where Angel's had, she gasped. She would't fight him.

* * *

LA

Angel and Cordelia were alone in his office. He was focused on a hundred other things, and barely noticed her trying for the hundredth time to seduce him, to entice him, to be with her. Angelus was again screaming in his ear, pulling him towards Sunnydale.

 _Soul-boy, get moving! Go! She needs us, you goddam moron. I swear, when I take control again you will be sorry for staying with these useless idiots. Like this one that's seriously going to try to kiss you! Does she not know you're mated?! Fucking hell! It's bloody pathetic._

Angel finally realized Cordelia's hands were sliding up his shoulders. She must have taken his lack of response as an invitation, because within seconds her hands were on his face and she was leaning forward to kiss him. Suddenly, something primal and dangerous shattered in his soul. He knew instantly what it was, Buffy.

Someone had their fangs in her.

She was in danger.

 _YOU PATHETIC WELP. IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL!_

"Cordelia! Get away from me." He almost snapped out. "Buffy…" He whispered, softly, but she heard.

"Buffy? What the hell has Buffy got to do with this Angel?" She was beyond angry, beyond hurt.

"She's hurt. I'm sorry, but you need to move as far away from me as possible." He shuddered at what was going to happen next. He had to practically shove her away from him.

"Save her." He said. He honestly didn't know if he said it out loud or not, because at that moment he felt Angelus' bonds rip apart. Part of him willingly gave control to the demon, but more so the rage running through his darker half was enough to shatter Angel's control.

His face changed to a hard smirk as he eyed the pathetic brunette. She'd never seen them switch control before but from the brief look of pain and the change in demeanour she knew what had happened. "Angelus." She whined out.

"Yes, now, I'm going to be gone for a while. It seems our mate is in danger, and poor soul-boy here knew I was needed to save her." He sneered. He knew his words were cutting her like dagger and he liked it. The soul was almost willing to give in to this insignificant creature instead of being with their mate. The thought made him sick. "Guess we both love her just that much. I couldn't have broken out without his help." The demon winked and walked out. Luckily, not crossing paths with any of the others before he made it to his car. He knew she'd tell them as soon as she could pick her broken heart back up.

* * *

Sunnydale

A whole day had almost passed since he'd gotten soul-boy in the back seat. The sun had finally fallen in Sunnydale. Angelus knew that something was going on when he spotted Captain Cardboard and Giles checking out mansions. He'd spent the day at his old mansion and had spotted them when he was leaving. Lucky for him, he always knew exactly where his mate was. Her fear as well as her heart pulled him to her.

Even from outside he could hear the damned conversation.

He heard Dracula tell her to put the stake down and he heard her comply. Her fear rose and both the sound the demon knew they needed to hurry. If it wasn't for the need to go undetected he'd have already burst through the house.

With irritation he sensed Riley and Giles in the house, but all he cared about was her. Dracula was taunting her, telling her she wanted this, she wanted him. Angelus could barely contain his rage.

Part of him had always wanted to say similar things to Buffy, taunt her to the dark side. He yearned to make her his mate for eternity, but she'd realized that in doing so he would remove the parts of her he loved most. Her drive, her goodness. She wouldn't be the same without those things. Even if he had wanted her to be a vampire, he could not stand the idea of anyone else, much less Dracula being the one to sire her. No one else deserved that right, no one else could have her blood. She was his, his mate, his wife, his to love, and his to kill.

"Hello Dracula, I believe you have something of mine." He spoke as he sauntered into the dinning room. Buffy's mouth was nearly on Dracula's wrist. She froze at the sound of his voice. Relief washing through the bond.

"Stay my dear, I will return to you." The count spoke to his mate. Her posture visibly stiffened. "She is not yours, you left her. The mark, the claim, was no more."

"She will alway be mine." Angelus stalked closer to the dark prince, simply waiting for him to attack.

He did eagerly, lunging for the Scourge of Europe. Angelus easily side stepped and kicked him in the process sending him flying across the room and into a wall.

He stalked closer to him, grabbing Buffy's stake of the table. The count was standing again and ready. He attempted to punch the darker half, but Angelus easily deflected the blows, landing many of his own.

"No one, touches my mate. No one." He growled. It was a primal and possessive sound that he'd never made before.

The famous vampire flinched in response, and his guard dropped for an instant. Just long enough for Angelus to kick him, hard in the chest so he was thrust against the wall. The stone cracked from the impact. As Angelus approached, Dracula turned to smoke and wafted away.

Turning, searching, he caught eyes with Buffy, who very purposefully glanced towards the end of the table.

Without a moments hesitation, Angelus launched himself across the table. Just as the vampire began to reform Angelus drove the stake home. Releasing Buffy from her thrall. He made it in time to her side, to hold her up just as she slumped forward. "Thank you, Angelus." she whispered against his shoulder.

He's entire body felt the shock. "How did -"

She interrupted him before he could finish. "The possessiveness. I'm both of your mates, but you're the one that would come for me. And that growl, yeesh, scary." She chuckled a little to herself, wrapping her arms a little more tightly around him before stepping away.

He felt a sudden need to defend the soul. "He let me out to save you." The demon hated himself for actually saying it out loud. He didn't think the soul deserved her, but if Angel lost her, he probably would too.

"Maybe, but you saved me." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Buffy smiled at him. It was a smile that almost restarted his cold, unseating heart. "But how did you know?"

His hand slowly reached out and ran over his mark on her neck, "You're my mate, it means more than just a mark." He wished he could grab her and embrace her. However, now was not the time and she was not yet ready to give in to him. Instead, he slowly stroked the scar he left on her neck, watching as goosebumps appeared on her arms.

Riley, Giles and Xander burst into the dinning hall. "Where is he? Where's the creep that turned me into a spider eating man bitch?" Xander demanded.

"He's gone." Buffy told him, never pulling away from Angel's hand on her neck.

"Damn it! You know what? I'm sick of this crap, I'm sick of being the guy who eats insects and gets the funny syphilis. As of this moment it's over. I'm finished being everybody's butt-monkey!" He exclaimed, caught up in his anger. "Angel. Buddy. What are you doing here?" He asked when his ranting and raving ended.

"Came to help Buffy here." He smiled, dropping his hand.

"Yup, he was a big help with the saveage." she said somewhat sheepishly. She wasn't going to blow his cover.

"Why did you ask him to come?" Riley's voiced showed how he was clearly offended. He didn't like Buffy's ex and he didn't like how they had been caught in their own little world when they'd walked in. The soldier didn't like that Buffy had trusted Angel to help over him.

"Didn't really." Her hand unconsciously move to her neck. The action went unnoticed by everyone expect Giles and Angelus. "He heard Dracula was in town." She shrugged trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

Her slayer senses started tingling as she slowly reached down to Angelus' hand taking the stake. The slayer gave him a reassuring wink before she flipped over the table and staked Dracula again.

"You think I don't watch your movies? You always come back." Buffy stood smug for a moment watching him try to reappear. "I'm standing right here." She spoke and with that he was gone.

"That's my girl." Angelus exclaimed before he could stop himself. The other three men glared at him while Buffy turned very red. Riley possessively walked over to her and hugged her. Angelus had to bite back his growl, but her ears heard it.

 _Later,_ she mouthed at him.

"So how did you guys find me?" She asked Giles and Riley.

"When there's a new baddie and a new castle they just kinda fit. Right Giles?" Riley answered. Giles looked flustered. "Castle is a maze, and I had to save Giles from the Dracu-babes."

"I had the situation completely under control. I was about to kill the loathsome creatures when you interrupted." Giles defended.

"Sure, what were you gonna do? Nuzzle them to death." Riley answered as they all walked out of the mansion.

* * *

Later that night Buffy and Angelus were sitting in the Crawford Street mansion. "So what did you mean by this," Buffy rubbed her hand over his bite mark, "Being more than just a mark."

"Do you ever get the sense that you need to be by my side? Either cause you're worried about me, or you want me to protect you? Can you feel emotions that don't seem like yours? Can you tell when I'm close, or just have an idea where I am at all times?" He looked at her very intently, he wanted her to now all of it, know they were true mates. "That's what it means to be a mate. It's stronger and easier for me because I'm a vampire, but you'll feel it as well."

"Wow." She answered.

"Last night, he bit the mark. It shattered both of us. We'd felt you calling for two days, but soul-boy ignored it. Whenever you're at all scared you call us, unconsciously. I want to help you, so that you call only when you need us. I think the soul will let me walk free if it means saving you." He spoke wistfully.

The next hour was spent with Buffy being taught how to call to him. They realized that he could call her as well. At first neither of them was really all that great at it, never having been mated before, but as they practiced they both grew comfortable.

By the end, they could both could draw the other to them, so they decided to try with some distance, Angelus drove to a random cemetery in Sunnydale and called her to him.

Fifteen minutes later, she burst into the cemetery. Her body seemed to have propelled her towards him. Even without any urgency in his call, she couldn't hold herself back in finding him.

They were attacked by four vampires the moment they made eye contact. The first three they easily dispatched and they both lunger for the last one. Angelus made contact first, and Buffy having nothing to impact fell forward into him, stake barely missing his shoulder. They stood there in each others arms for a moment, staring into each others eyes. **God I miss the feel of his arms.**

Shock crossed his expression _Buffy?_ He asked. Angelus thought he had heard her voice in his head, but doubted that was possible. Very few, if barely any mates were able to communicate through the bond. They were all soul mates, and it took years to perfect.

 **Oh God, can you hear me?**

 _Yes._

The gang seemed to all descend on them the next instant. "Buffy do step away from Angel please." Giles asked.

"What's up guys?" She asked, innocent and confused. She knew they all had stakes, so she positioned herself in front of him. She would protect him. **Can you still hear me?**

 _Yes. You know they know._

 **I won't let them hurt you, but maybe, if you could bring Angel back, this would be easier. I'm sorry.**

 _It's okay lover, just remember I'm one good shag away._

 **Jerk.** She thought as her hand entwined with his, attention back on the Scoobies.

"That's not Angel." Riley all but growled as he watched her hand snake comfortably into that of her old lover. The motion was habitual, like putting on ones favourite sweater on a cold day.

"Cordelia called, said Angelus took over the other day, something about knowing you were in danger." Willow added.

"I know," she answered **Angel? Coming back?**

 _Trying lover._ Angelus said while she heard Angel's mental voice for the first time. Coming love.

"Angel will be back in a sec." She told the group around her. They all seemed ready to attack, so she moved further in front of Angel to make sure he was okay. That they both were. "Angelus is giving him control back."

They all stared at her in shock till Angel shuttered behind her, crying out as his soul was thrust forward and Angelus was re-caged.

"Buffy, they cannot simply do that. His soul was gone, it cannot return of its own accord." Giles injected, unsure of why his slayer was so at ease with the beast. "Please move away from Angelus.

"Giles, I never left." Angel croaked out. "I just took a back seat for a while. I knew he was better to protect Buffy. He'd do anything to protect her." His voice showed how hard it was for him to admit that. He didn't like that the demon could give her more than he could.

"Thank you Angel." Buffy turned and kissed his cheek.

The sound of approaching feet had her turning around quickly. It was Riley, stake ready.

She took a step forward and put a hand on his chest. "He saved me, you will not hurt him." Its wasn't a request, it was a command.

Riley looked down at her, hurt and shock running through him. "How do you know it's Angel? He could be tricking you? He's a monster."

"That monster saved me!" It took her a moment to regain her composure and attempt to find a way to explain. "It's hard to explain, let's just say, I always know." The slayer shrugged giving of an air of nonchalance, which was only betrayed by the hard edge to her words. She was almost challenging them to attack her mate. "Will, can you tell?"

The resident witch knew more about his soul then the rest of them.

Willow approach and put her hand on Angels chest and closed her eyes. "He's in control, Angelus is back in his corner, and they…" She looked at Buffy.

"Are connected."

Her eyes never left her best friends.

* * *

 **So I know the characters don't stay true to the story, especially Angelus. I don't know. I just wanted one where he's her bad ass protector.**

 **-Nicole**


End file.
